


Just Friends

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Determined Klaus, Drabble Collection, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Only One Way For This To End, Smut, Stubborn Caroline, Well a little plot, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline tells him they're 'just friends,' even though she knows it's a lie.</p><p>Klaus takes it as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Friends...?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as a response to a prompt I was sent on my tumblr: Caroline tells Klaus that they're just friends (knowing that it's a lie) and he takes it as a challenge and starts touching and teasing her.
> 
> This was my first ever smut attempt, so really the start of my journey down the rabbit hole ;)
> 
> Also, for the sake of my sanity and smooth story lines, Klaus stayed in bed all day sulking for all of 4x16. Hayley is probably dead in a ditch somewhere, idec.
> 
> Originally posted on December 9th 2013

Caroline wasn't sure what possessed her to spend spring break in New Orleans. Well, maybe she did know, somewhere deep,  _deep_  down inside, but she wasn't about to admit it; not to herself and certainly not to anyone else. When Klaus had first offered her a ticket she had scoffed at the idea. She wouldn't be caught dead (undead?) spending her vacation with Klaus. The idea was laughable.

But as the weeks passed her thoughts kept making their way back to his offer. Was it really such an absurd idea? They were supposed to be friends, right? And it was normal for friends to visit each other. Plus her mom was going to be out of town that week for some sheriff related thing (Caroline had zoned out on the details, too focused on the fact that her mother was finally getting out of Mystic Falls for once), so she wouldn't have anyone to go home to. And furthermore, she deserved some fun! College was hard work, and not just her course load, all the vampire extracurriculars her and her friends had been engaged in were starting to take their toll (she could swear she had bags under her eyes, even though Stefan insisted that was impossible). And what better way to get some fun and relaxation in than to visit a new city? And hello, Mardi Gras!

So that's how she found herself sitting on Klaus' couch, staring into her tumbler of scotch and wondering once more how she ended up in this situation.

She had been down in NOLA for three days now, and she had to admit she had thoroughly enjoyed herself so far. Klaus had picked her up at the airport himself, dimples at full volume the minute they locked eyes. She did not blush, of course, when he so gentlemanly offered to carry her luggage, all five suitcases worth (what, a girl's gotta have options!), and still managed to hold every single door open for her. He had shown her all the best spots in New Orleans, places tourists didn't know about. Hell, she was sure most residents weren't aware of some of the places Klaus took her. Beautiful natural settings around his mansion (of course he had a mansion) on the outskirts of the city, vibrant bars in the heart of vampire territory, museums full of artwork and culture (surprisingly free of the hybrid's own work), and of course the Mardi Gras parades.

The few dozen beaded necklaces she was given required nothing more than her pretty smile and a few batted eyelashes, she was proud to say. Klaus even received a few himself from some female admirers (and she definitely did not glare at them when their hands lingered longer than strictly necessary as they slipped the necklaces around his neck). She had even given Klaus a few herself tonight, and managed to become trapped within his piercing gaze as she placed them on him. The look in his eyes burned right through her. Time seemed to stop as her breath caught and she had felt herself unconsciously leaning in towards him, her eyes beginning to flutter closed, Klaus mirroring her actions. Caroline was lost in the moment, until a drunken college guy had bumped into her, breaking the spell. She was both relieved and annoyed as she released her iron grip on the beads that now lay around his neck, while Klaus was very clearly just annoyed. She had managed to distract the irritated hybrid with another trip to the bar before he murdered the poor oblivious drunkard. They had headed back to his place soon after, Klaus unusually quiet as he drove, throwing surreptitious glances at her every few minutes. She had been more than relieved when they had finally entered the mansion for a nightcap.

And there she sat, self-consciously avoiding his gaze, sipping the strong liquor, trying to distract herself from what had almost happened a mere hour ago. The beads felt heavy against her chest, a mirror of her heavy thoughts.

Klaus watched her from the bar across the room; she could feel his eyes on her. It made her feel so very warm, yet made her want to shiver at the same time. She heard rather than saw him approach her, slowly, cautiously; as if he was afraid of spooking her. She didn't look up until he sat down on the other end of the couch, thankful for the space he gave her.

Caroline met his eyes and once again felt like she was burning under his gaze. She forced herself not to back down, not to admit to what she was feeling, so she held his gaze, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

He had looked undecided as he watched her, unsure of what to do next, which seemed so unlike him. Her defiant gesture seemed to cause him to come to a decision, however, as his lips curled into a smirk (a smirk that was in no way seductive). He slyly slid closer to her on the couch, his right arm resting along the back. He was now close enough that he could reach out and touch her hair if he wanted to. She stiffened at his nearness, which only caused his smirk to widen.

"You seem nervous, sweetheart," he drawled.

Caroline felt her cheeks redden (damn him and his sexy accent). "I'm fine," she answered stiffly, chin raised. The big gulp of scotch she took next was certainly not due to any nervousness on her part (she was just thirsty, okay?).

Klaus chuckled, his eyes gleaming with mirth and something else she didn't want to identify. "Of course you are. The Great Caroline Forbes is always 'fine,' isn't she?"

Caroline glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

He just stared at her for a moment before answering, smirk ever-present. "It means you have an answer for everything, love; a perfect, rehearsed answer. Something prepared for any situation you may find yourself in, regardless of whether it is true or not," he concluded, staring straight into her eyes.

She vaguely wondered if his eyes had always been that blue before his words truly sunk in. "What are you saying, Klaus? That I'm fake? That I'm a liar? That's pretty rich, coming from you," Caroline scoffed; she was not going to let him get to her. She didn't know what game he was playing at, but she was determined not to let him win.

His smirk widened mockingly. "We're talking about you right now, sweetheart, not me. And I'm saying that you've developed these defenses that you put up whenever someone is getting too close," he said as he reached forward and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

When had he gotten so close? His thigh was almost touching hers, and probably would have been if he hadn't been sitting slightly sideways on the couch, his body facing her. Caroline definitely did blush that time, ducking her head in a futile effort to hide it.

"Well, maybe if  _someone_  understood the concept of personal space," she tried, licking her lips nervously as she forced herself to meet his eyes again.

Klaus' gaze focused in on that movement, staring at her lips briefly before he met her eyes. "You know I was not speaking in physical terms, Caroline," he said, his voice slightly lower and more gravely than usual.

His tone sent shivers running along her spine and Caroline had to fight the urge to visibly shudder. "I-I don't know what you mean," she stuttered.

"Why did you come here, Caroline?"

The swift topic change confused her for a moment, leaving her unsure how to answer. "What? You invited me," she said, her answer sounding more like a question even to her own ears.

That piercing look was back, and Caroline found herself unable to look away (not that she wanted to).

"Why did you accept?" he asked bluntly, his position on the couch unchanged, yet his entire body was stiff now.

"It's my Spring Break, and this is a great place to spend one, you told me so yourself," she said slowly, still not sure what he was trying to get at.

Klaus sighed as he shook his head, briefly closing his eyes, as if the conversation was exhausting him. "I mean why did you really come, Caroline? For the food? The sights? No other reason?

"We're friends. I came to visit a friend," she said matter-of-factly, proud of herself for sounding so sure (out loud anyway).

Klaus looked at her again, his smirk returning. She really had no idea what was so (annoyingly) amusing.

"Friend, hmmm? Is that how you see me?"

_Again with the piercing blue eyes_ , she thought. "Um, yeah, remember, you wanted to be my friend last year? And that's what we've been ever since…" Caroline trailed off, utterly confused at this point.

She wasn't sure how he managed it, but suddenly the Klaus before her no longer seemed rigid and agitated, he now appeared to be relaxed and calculating, all without moving a muscle. He looked one hundred percent the predator and she could tell by the look in his eyes that she was the prey.

Klaus chuckled. "And do you stare at all your friends with such… longing? Do you close your eyes and lean in to your friends? Do you imagine what your lips would feel like on those of your friends? Do you touch your friends' arms unnecessarily; lingering?" he asked as he leaned in towards her ear.

Caroline was sure her entire face must be bright red by now. She felt her eyes unconsciously droop closed as his face came beside hers, his next words hot on her neck.

"Do you insist on sharing a single dessert with your friends when you are out at dinner? Do you wrap yourself arm in arm with your friends as you walk a crowded street together? Do you lean your head on your friends' shoulders as you watch the sunset from a meadow while you drink wine together? Do you feed your friends bites of your food with your own fork; with your own fingers, lingering longer than needed against their lips? Do you twine your fingers with your friends' as you pull them along from exhibit to exhibit inside the museums? Do you hold your friends close enough to feel every delicious curve of your body when you dance with them in a club? Do you lean in and start to whisper sweet words in your friends' ears before you realize how close you have gotten? Do you leave your underthings lying out in the open when you visit your friends' homes? Do you prance around your friends in only a towel-"

Caroline felt like she had been hypnotized as she listened to him list all the things she may have done with him over the past few days (okay, definitely did). She wasn't sure if it was the low, silky tone of his voice (which combined with that accent should have been illegal!), or the way his breath tickled her ear and neck, or perhaps a combination of the two. Either way, all Caroline wanted to do was sit there and listen. Maybe lean in a little closer… until she caught his last question and was brought right back down to reality.

"I do NOT prance!" she cried out indignantly, her eyes flying open and her head jerking back away from him, the spell officially broken.

Klaus frowned slightly as he reluctantly pulled away and straightened back up into his previous position. He quickly regained his smile as he heard her words. "Whatever you say, love," he chuckled, the glint in his eye clearly telling her he was thinking back to the time in question.

Caroline crossed her arms as she stared at him down her nose, chin up. "I  _don't_ ," she insisted, annoyed when his smirk did not waver. "And anyway, I was looking for some toothpaste; I had forgotten mine and figured you would have some in one of the million bathrooms in this house."

If anything Klaus' grin grew at her words. "And you couldn't wait until after you had gotten dressed from your shower to brush your teeth? You just had to pr- _walk_  around the house, into  _my_ bathroom, wet and dripping-"

"Enough!" she yelled, unable to take his teasing anymore. This only amused Klaus further as evidenced by the very large grin plastered across his face. "We're just friends, Klaus." she insisted firmly, pleased to see the grin fade from his face.

She was not pleased, however, with the determined look that flashed across his features before his face took on a more casual appearance. Caroline side eyed him warily.

"Oh really, love?" he asked nonchalantly, lifting the arm that wasn't still draped across the back of the couch so he could examine his nails. Klaus' preening soon ended, however, as he brought his hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek as he turned her head to face him fully.

Caroline did not lean into his touch and she certainly did not miss it when he dropped his hand from her face (of course not). But not even she could pretend to herself that she was prepared for what Klaus did next.

"Do friends," he drawled lazily, tilting his head to the side so he could take in her whole form, "do this?" he asked as he started ghosting his fingertips along the bare skin of her arm that was closest to him.

Caroline gasped at the feeling, unable to hide her shock. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she asked incredulously. Unfortunately, any power her shocked words might have had was lost when they left her mouth barely above a whisper. His fingers continued to trace an invisible path up and down her left arm and she was too stunned to move (yes, too stunned, not too content).

Klaus chuckled lightly as he continued stroking her arm, his eyes watching his fingers move along her skin. "Well, you keep insisting that we're 'just friends', sweetheart, so anything I do must be only a friendly gesture. Isn't that right?"

Caroline felt light headed from his touch. His fingers on her arm were so distracting, so nice, so soft, so gentle… What was he saying? "Um, I guess?" she said, still unsure of what she was agreeing to. But as long as the pleasant feeling didn't stop she didn't think she could bring herself to care.

She couldn't see his face as she was enraptured with watching his magical fingers, but she knew the smirk was there all the same.

"Friends do this as well, I assume," he said softly as the hand that had been across the back of the couch this whole time suddenly wove its way into her hair.

Caroline had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning aloud. The fingers on her arm continued their delightful trek even as his other hand gently finger combed through her curls. She had always loved it when people played with her hair. But this, the way his fingers moved through her golden locks so gently and tenderly, like a caress; this felt different. Better. More… sensual. But she couldn't let Klaus know that. "Mhmm," she murmured, enjoying the feeling too much to completely pretend otherwise. "Bonnie and Elena used to play with my hair all the time when we were little."

She instantly regretted her words as the hand in her hair stopped moving before he slowly extricated it from her curls. She wanted to whimper at the loss, but she had to stay strong (for some reason).

"Hmmm. Well, how about this then?" Klaus breathed against her ear.

When had he gotten so close? How had she not noticed him move? When had she closed her eyes? Caroline blinked her eyes open momentarily before the feeling of Klaus blowing gently on the shell of her ear caused them to flutter shut once more.

The hand on her arm slowly moved gently down to her hand, where he turned it over so her palm was facing up, resting on her thigh. Klaus started tracing patterns along the sensitive skin, causing her fingers to flex involuntarily at the light touch before she became used to the sensation.

She felt his breath move from her ear down her neck until he reached her shoulder. Caroline almost jumped when she felt his breath replaced by his fingers, moving back up her neck, each one in turn running along her skin as they reached her ear, tracing around it, tucking her hair behind it before continuing to circle it and moving back down her neck. She unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access as he began to retrace the path again. "And this?" she barely registered him saying.

After what felt like hours to her, the fingers moved from her neck to trace along her jawline, then back up to her temple where his thumb started rubbing soothing circles. All the while his other hand had continued its path along her palm, occasionally running softly along the length of her fingers.

Caroline knew she should put a stop to this before things got out of hand, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why anymore. Each touch made it more and more difficult to recall why she shouldn't be enjoying this (even though she totally wasn't); especially when the fingers left her palm and started tracing the bare skin of her thigh while the ones on her temple moved back into her hair, brushing it away from her face.

The feather-like touches moved along her thigh, sweeping along the skin that wasn't covered by her short dress, before tickling the skin along her knee. She felt as much as heard him chuckle next to her ear as she squirmed slightly. But she still couldn't bring herself to care (or open her eyes).

"And this too?" he asked, his breath hot against her neck.

Caroline didn't trust herself to answer, even if she had any idea what to say.

When his fingers danced along the hem of her dress, she breathed in sharply, feeling them barely caressing the skin underneath before darting back out, as if testing the waters. He must have seen something favorable in her reaction because the next thing she felt was his fingers softly moving up her thigh under the fabric, slowly pushing her dress higher up her legs as they went.

"This?" he crooned, making her shiver.

When her dress was bunched up about as high as it could be while she was seated, scarcely covering her legs anymore and just barely covering her underwear, Klaus' enchanted touch moved across to her right thigh, caressing that one as tenderly as the first. Caroline only noticed that her hands were shaking when she heard the ice in the tumbler which she still gripped (quite tightly) start clinking. The hand in her hair slowly glided down her body, over her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm, until it reached her hands and pried apart her fingers, removing the glass from her grasp. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut more tightly, convincing herself that being unable to see what he was doing was in some way denying it. In another moment she felt his hand return, this time caressing the back of her neck. She briefly wondered what he had done with her glass, but the thought was quickly shoved out of her mind when Klaus spoke again.

"And this, sweetheart?" he whispered, his lips brushing her neck as he spoke, the hand at her neck ceasing its caressing and instead gently holding her in place while the other continued its path along her thighs.

"What about this? Or this?"

Each word was punctuated by a soft kiss to her neck. The teasing kisses continued, moving slowly along her neck, down to her collarbone and back up. Caroline's breathing became heavy, overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling. Her lips parted as she continued to breathe deeply, trying to regain some control. She should put a stop to this, it had gone too far. But if she was honest with herself (for once), she didn't really want to.

The fingers on her thigh had gradually become bolder, gliding further and further towards her hips, coming perilously close to the juncture of her legs. When one of Klaus' fingers lightly brushed across the lace of her panties as his hand switched thighs, she gasped, her eyes flying open.

Klaus chuckled against her neck at her reaction. "Do you have something to say, sweetheart? Perhaps something you would like to admit?" he asked sultrily, before he continued his assault, lips moving along her jaw.

Caroline flushed more (if that was even possible), both at his actions and his words. She vaguely remembered the game they were playing (they  _were_  still just playing, weren't they?), and she tried to come up with a response to deny him victory. "Nothing," she breathed, her voice husky (yep, that would show him) as she stared straight ahead.

There was that chuckle again. "Hmm," he murmured against her skin (did it feel as warm to him as it felt to her?). "Is that so?" he asked as he reached her ear. "Perhaps I'm just not asking the right questions," he said softly before he gently bit her earlobe.

Caroline bit down on her lip to stifle a moan, wondering what he meant. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Klaus' talented fingers once again trailed up her thigh, only this time they did not head back down toward her knee. No, this time they headed straight for the apex of her legs. Caroline watched in shock (and maybe something else) as his fingers once again glided across her covered mound, this time applying slightly more pressure as they passed over the lace. She couldn't bring herself to move or look away as his fingers changed course for another pass, unexpectedly ignoring her leg completely.

He slowly (agonizingly so) traced the edges of her panties, one side then the other. Caroline suddenly realized her body had become stiff and did her best to will herself to relax, to not let him see how much this was affecting her (too late, Caroline). She forced herself to lean back further into the couch, to prove she wasn't bothered by his actions at all. She realized too late, unfortunately, that by leaning back she had inadvertently shifted her legs further apart and given him better access. Crap.

And Klaus had most certainly noticed this as well, which if she couldn't tell that by the feel of his smirk against her skin, she most certainly could by the way his fingers darted over to trail down her covered folds. She found herself watching his movements with rapt attention, desperately trying to ignore the heat that moved in waves through her body, originating from where his fingers danced.

"Caroline," he groaned against her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he continued to caress her so intimately. "I can feel you even through this poor excuse for an underthing. So wet."

She couldn't stifle the moan that left her lips at his words. She had tried so hard to deny what he was doing to her, both to him and to herself, but the physical proof was impossible to deny. Her eyes fell closed again, her lids feeling heavy, as his kisses resumed. His lips pressed against her throat with more pressure this time, his tongue darting out to taste her skin as he went.

Her fingers clutched her bunched up dress, her grip tightening periodically as she fought with herself to keep her hands still. His fingers were now skillfully circling over her clit, and even through the fabric the jolts of pleasure were intense. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, and the reasons for denying this that she had been holding on to so tightly seemed to slip from her grasp with every second that passed.

Klaus' right hand had moved up into her hair again, curling around her tresses in a pleasant way as he held her head in place. His lips continued on their burning path across her skin. He moved along her jaw once more, this time moving up her chin until her reached her lips. He still did not give her a proper kiss (unfortunately), instead he continued his teasing, kissing the corner of her mouth, daring her to seek more, to take it herself. When one of his fingers suddenly delved underneath the side of her panties and caressed her naked flesh, dipping into her wet folds, Caroline lost the last vestige of control she had been hanging onto.

In one quick movement Caroline unclenched her hands and grabbed his head, turning her upper body to face him as she crashed her lips to his. Klaus groaned appreciatively as she kissed him forcefully, her tongue quickly seizing the opportunity and pushing its way inside his mouth. He let her control the kiss as her tongue dueled with his own. One of her hands found its way into his curls, gripping roughly as her other twined around his neck, keeping him close (as if he would ever dare to move). His fingers continued to stroke her, and she pulled back slightly to gasp as he circled her entrance.

They both breathed heavily for a moment, staring intensely at each other as they worked to catch their breaths. Never one to back down, Klaus smirked lightly as he rested his forehead against hers, watching her intently. "Do friends also kiss each other like that too then, Caroline?" he practically purred. "And what about this?" he asked hotly, emphasizing his words by flicking her clit with his thumb as he slowly started to press one finger inside her.

Caroline let out a long moan, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment at the sensations he was causing before she tightened her grip in his hair, pulling his head back slightly so she could look at him better, narrowing her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, Klaus," she demanded in a breathy voice, pulling his lips back down to hers, determined to kiss away the smirk she felt on his lips.

Klaus was happy to oblige her request, tangling his tongue with hers once more as he pushed his finger deeper, delighting in her resulting whimper. He slowly pumped in and out a few times before he added a second finger, stretching her further. He felt her silky walls tighten around him in response and he moaned with her, the sound swallowed by their kiss.

She pulled away from him once more, the glaze of lust in her eyes the only thing that stopped his protest. "Take me to bed," she whispered ardently, capturing his lips once more for a few moments.

Klaus was not about to turn down such a tempting request, and certainly not one given by Caroline. Yet she had still not acknowledged whatever it was that was between them, the thing that made them more than just friends. His pride battled with his libido, the winner unclear until Caroline slid a hand down his body, sensing his hesitation.

She smirked as her hand came to rest on top of his growing hardness, feeling his length jump at her touch. "Please?" she asked, eyes wide and lips pouty, the picture of innocence were it not for the lustful glint in her eyes.

Klaus growled as he gently removed his fingers from her core, gaining a whimper of disappointment from Caroline before he scooped her up into his arms and flashed them both upstairs, still determined to hear her concede the point (as well as scream his name) before the night was through.

 


	2. Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the rest of the smut ;) 
> 
> This version is actually edited a bit from the other version I have posted on tumblr and FFN right now because I noticed I forgot some things as I was uploading. So, feel lucky you get to see it first I guess? :P
> 
> Originally posted on January 9th 2014.

Klaus only hesitated a moment before deciding to bring Caroline to his own room, bypassing the guest room she had been staying in. He thought the completely unfamiliar territory (besides her brief towel-clad foray through it into his ensuite bathroom in her earlier search for 'toothpaste') would help place her further outside of her comfort zone and make her more likely to concede that they were more than friends. How much more Klaus couldn't even begin to imagine (or hope), but he knew "just friends" was not correct, and he was determined that she admit it as well.

Caroline barely had a chance to register what was happening before she found herself thrown down onto the middle of a king-sized bed, bouncing as she landed. A few seconds ago she had been on the couch downstairs and now she was, presumably, on Klaus' bed. Despite being a vampire for a couple of years now, the 'tricks of the trade,' so to speak, were still pretty new to her. And none of her previous lovers had ever desired her so much that they had vamp-sped her across a house. The thought sent shivers up her spine (or perhaps that was due to the look in the eyes of the man standing over her).

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed up at him from where she lay on the bed, her body heating up from just the look he was giving her. Klaus towered over her, watching her, contemplating his next move for a few moments before he got onto the bed and started crawling to her on his hands and knees. She instinctively backed up until her head made contact with the pillows and then stopped, letting him crawl over her. He looked every bit the predator at that moment and Caroline felt the heat pooling in between her legs as he moved up her body. He did not touch her as he crawled (unfortunately), but her skin still tingled in anticipation.

Klaus came to a stop once he was face to face with her, hovering over her body. Caroline couldn't decipher the look on his face (was afraid to try), but it still made her whole body flush as she met his eyes. He was looking at her as if she was the only woman on Earth and he was amazed to even be in her presence. She licked her lips as she looked up at him nervously, the moment suddenly feeling tender instead of erotic. She couldn't go there-  _they_  couldn't go there, though. Trying to reaquire the mood from downstairs, Caroline brought her hands up to his hair, threading her fingers through the short curls at the back of his head. She gave him a sly smile and looked at him through hooded eyes before pulling his head down as she brought hers up to meet his.

He resisted her for a split-second before allowing her to maneuver his lips to hers. The kiss was slow at first; passionate yet gentle, and Caroline couldn't have that (even though it felt oh so good). She moved her mouth more forcefully against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss. She had to make it rougher, more aggressive and less sensual, less… loving.

Klaus moaned into her mouth as he kissed her back, matching her movements as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck, pulling her body close to him. He was lying on top of her now, pressing impossibly close to her. Caroline moaned as she felt the hard lines of his body on top of her own; especially a particularly hard part of him. She rolled her hips experimentally up into his and was rewarded with a deep moan and a returning grind of his hips. She tangled her legs with his, holding their lower bodies close, savoring the feeling.

He continued to kiss her as he unwound an arm from her neck and slowly moved it down her front, never breaking contact with her body. He outlined the thin straps of her dress and bra on her shoulder, moving down along her collarbone and bypassing her beaded necklaces before tracing the visible cleavage of her left breast. Caroline pouted for a moment when he did not slip under her dress but rather keep gliding his fingers down her body on top of her clothes. Her breath hitched as he circled her hardened nipple through the fabric (for not nearly long enough) before he moved on. Klaus kissed along her jaw to her neck, moving up and down her smooth skin as his hand continued its path down her abdomen, pausing momentarily to grip her hip tightly. His mouth continued to suck at her neck, surely hard enough to leave marks had she been human. Her grip in his hair tightened, keeping him close as she felt his hand move from her hip to her thigh, grabbing the edge of her dress before roughly hitching it up her hips.

She moaned in anticipation as he toyed with the band of her panties on her hip. Klaus kissed a heated path up to her ear before he spoke. "Is this what you want, sweetheart?" he asked huskily, nibbling on her ear.

Caroline couldn't do anything but moan in reply, his words sending a jolt of pure lust through her. Instead, she pushed her chest up into his, hoping the move would be answer enough (she really should have known better).

Klaus groaned softly against her ear, pleased with her display, but not enough to give in to her. He slipped his fingers under the lacy band, moving along her hip bone ever-so-slowly towards where she wanted him to touch her most. "All you have to do is admit it," he murmured against her neck. "Tell me the truth."

Caroline opened her eyes, not realizing she had squeezed them shut. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she managed to breathe, her lust addled brain making higher thought functions difficult. All she wanted was for him to touch her; she would say anything at this point.

"Just admit that we are not 'just friends.'"

Anything but that.

Caroline huffed out a breath, letting her head fall back onto the pillow, her body relaxing and following suit. "I can't." she said, her tone tinged with anger. Her arms dropped dramatically from his head, falling to her sides before she stiffly crossed them over her chest.

Klaus growled as he pulled away from her neck, raising his head to look her in the eye. His eyes narrowed, matching her glare before he spoke. "And why is that, Caroline?" he asked exasperatedly. "What are you afraid of?"

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. She paled for a moment as her mind transported her back to that day in the woods; the day Silas had pretended to be Klaus, the day he had 'killed' her. He had said those exact words to her, had gotten in her head before he had put a stake (albeit an imaginary one) through her heart. She hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone (mostly herself), but Silas had been right when he told her what she was really afraid of. He had used his creepy witchy powers to read her mind and still she had tried to deny the truth. Maybe it was finally time to stop?

Klaus watched with concern as a look of fear washed over Caroline. He pulled back from her slightly, removing his hand from her hip and using it to brace himself on the bed as he furrowed his brow. Was she truly afraid of him? What had he done to upset her so suddenly? Had he been reading her wrong this entire time? His own features began to take on a fearful look as he wondered if he had done some kind of irreparable damage to their relationship somehow.

Suddenly Caroline relaxed once more, the fear leaving her face almost as suddenly as it had appeared. She looked up at his own fearful expression quizzically as she uncrossed her arms, settling them at her sides before she schooled her features into a look of determination.

"Are you alright, love? I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean-"

"Myself," she blurted out, as if it was now-or-never (and maybe it was).

Klaus frowned, confusion clear on his face. "What? I don't understand," he said, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at her.

Caroline took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Myself- your question. I'm afraid of myself."

Klaus opened his mouth for a reply but none came. She had stunned him into silence, and he was not sure if it was due to her honestly or her answer itself.

His inability to speak amused her, but Caroline continued on, afraid if she paused for too long she would never get it out. "I'm afraid of how I feel and what that means. What does it say about me that I want you, desire you? You've done terrible things, and yes, I know I have too," she conceded before he could interrupt, "but not on the same scale. Does it make me a bad person, to have these… feelings? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked softly, her voice raw with emotion, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Caroline looked down, unable to look him in the eyes after her admission. A small part of her knew it was not really very appropriate to ask Klaus if liking him made her a terrible person, as she was implying that he definitely was one, but once she had finally started talking it had been impossible to stop.

Klaus's face softened as he listened to her confession. "Caroline, look at me," he said gently. He brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek and gently raising her head so she was looking at him once more. "There's nothing wrong with you," he assured her, giving her a reassuring smile as he caught her eyes.

"That's not what my friends would say," she said, sounding miserable as she lowered her eyes.

He frowned at this. She was still so influenced by what her friends (who had no right to go around judging others, by the way) thought of her; how would she ever be able to make a decision on her own? Any decision? "Sweetheart, if you let others control your life, you will never be happy," he said, his voice gentle yet firm as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And I won't even get into how your friends seem to throw an awful lot of rocks for people who live in glass houses," he said cheekily, smiling when she snorted at him. "But surely you've realized that this world we live in is not just black and white. There are shades of grey, Caroline, more often than not. No one is truly innocent, and I hope you do not think me purely evil…" he trailed off, secretly hoping she would agree with that assessment, but unable to truthfully admit this desire to himself in case she did not.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Would I be here if I thought you were?" she asked a bit incredulously.

Klaus allowed himself a smile, ignoring the rapid beating of his undead heart at her words. "You should do what makes you happy, Caroline," he continued, his voice honest. "Because in the end all you have is yourself and your memories. What use is it to have spent your life denying yourself what you truly want, when doing so will only hurt you? What will the opinions of your shortsighted friends have left you with a thousand years from now? Regret? A sense of unfulfillment? You cannot live your whole life for everyone else, Caroline, or you will find you never really lived at all. After all," he said grinning, "you're beautiful, strong, full of light; trust yourself."

She laughed, remembering the first time he had said those words to her. She had not believed them at the time, had assumed he was just trying to smooth-talk her to get whatever it was he had wanted from her. But now, now she honestly believed him. She couldn't say she saw those traits in herself, at least not all the time, but she believed he did. And if he was being truthful when he said that…

Caroline sighed deeply, smiling up at him so brightly that he felt his heart clench in his chest. "You're right," she admitted. "I don't want to live with regret. I want to be happy, Klaus," she said firmly, nodding sharply. "And what will make me happy is you. I want  _you_. Not as a friend, as… well, I don't really know what to call this," she said, gesturing between them. "But I know I want it," she said fervently. A sly glint entered her eyes as her smile turned devious. "Ruffle my perfect feathers," she giggled, biting her lip to control her laughter while she snaked her arms around his neck.

Klaus gave her a quizzical look for a moment, not understanding the joke. He got the basic idea, though, after she brought her thigh up to graze his still present erection. "With pleasure love," he growled as he dove down to meet her lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss (one she returned most enthusiastically).

Caroline moaned into his mouth as he devoured her, his tongue swirling around her own. She pulled his body close to hers again, her arousal rapidly returning, and finally allowed herself to admit how much she had already missed the feeling of him pressing her into the bed (so, so much).

Heat raced to her core as she felt his hand return to her hip. "Now, where were we?" he asked huskily, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging slightly.

Caroline rolled her hips into his encouragingly, wanting him to continue where he had left off. Klaus chuckled as he kissed her once more, grasping the band of her panties and slowly pulling them down. "Someone's eager," he smirked, leaving her lips as he moved down her body, placing kisses as he went, continuing to pull the lacy barrier down until he was able to pull it over her feet and off. She idly wondered where her heels had ended up; probably somewhere between the couch and the bed. All thoughts of footwear fled her mind as she watched Klaus toss her underwear behind him, his hungry gaze fixed between her legs.

She knew he had already touched her down there (quite intimately in fact), but she couldn't help squirming slightly as he looked at her for the first time. "Beautiful," he husked, and she felt the warmth wash over her again; from both shyness and anticipation she was sure.

Klaus settled himself between her legs after pulling off the colorful beads around his neck, his gaze never leaving the juncture of her thighs as he dropped them to the floor. Caroline was tempted to squeeze her legs shut in embarrassment, but the thought of what was to come kept her from doing so. Her determination was rewarded once she felt his hot breath against her thigh. Her chest rose and fell heavily with excitement as she watched him intently, not wanting to miss a thing.

Klaus raised his eyes to meet hers for a moment, his fingers trailing along her thigh. The look he gave her sent a fresh wave of heat emanating from her core throughout her body and she couldn't help but whimper. He smirked as he cast his eyes back down between her legs, bringing his hand up to touch her (finally). At first he only traced around her lips, not touching anything she wished he would (curse him). He seemed to be intent on dragging this out (and you would think he would be eager to get on with it after waiting for her for so long). At her annoyed huff his smirk widened and he finally ran a finger down the length of her, quickly turning her huff into a low moan. He brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed circles around it, alternating between light touches and tantalizing firmer pressure.

Caroline couldn't help raising her hips as he touched her, seeking more. Klaus laid his other arm across her hips, holding her down on the bed, preventing her from moving. "If you're not going to let me move, then you could at least give me what I need!" she sulked, annoyed at being denied the ability to seek pleasure.

Klaus chuckled, his breath warm against her folds (when had he moved so close?!). "As you wish," he murmured before he brought his mouth down on her. His tongue replaced his thumb on her clit, swirling around the sensitive nub before he sucked it into his mouth to further tease her. Caroline gasped and bucked up against his arm, unable to control her movements. Her body never made it off the bed, but his low growl against her flesh told her that he enjoyed her body's response.

Caroline threw her head back onto the pillows, closing her eyes at the sensations running through her body. She moaned loudly when he dragged his tongue down her folds, drawing them into his mouth for a moment, tasting her, before she suddenly felt his tongue pressing inside her. It felt better than the fingers he had thrust into her on the couch, thicker and filling her better. But she knew another part of him would feel even better and she couldn't help but anticipate when that moment would finally come (and hopefully so would she).

She whimpered as he withdraw his tongue from her, only to moan in the next moment as he returned the attention of his mouth to her clit whispering, "You taste so good, Caroline."

His fingers soon found their way down to her entrance, first one then two pushing inside. When he added a third Caroline couldn't help but keen from the pleasure. She panted as the familiar tingles started to move through her body, her orgasm approaching. Klaus thrust his fingers faster, pumping in and out at a magnificently pleasurable speed. When he felt the first flutter of her walls and heard the hitch in her breath he slowed his pace and curled his fingers inside her, finding that particular spot that she had only managed to locate on one previous occasion when she was alone in her room at night; and this felt ten times better (and that was definitely saying something).

Caroline finally fell over the edge, crying out his name in a choked wail, when Klaus hummed against her clit as he rubbed that spot deep inside her, every muscle in her body contracting as her orgasm rushed through her. He continued to stroke her slowly as she rode out the pleasure, finally opening her eyes once she came down from her high. She found him staring at her intently, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the cream (which she supposed was pretty accurate; maybe more like wolf than cat though).

"That was… amazing," she panted, giving him a lazy smile. A small voice told her it was foolish to stroke his ego any bigger (if that was even possible), but she was too content to worry at that moment.

"Well, love, if you enjoyed that," he said seductively, his voice low. "You will most certainly enjoy what comes next."

He slowly withdrew his fingers from her, Caroline giving a small noise of displeasure at the move, causing Klaus to smile. He leisurely crept back up her body until he was once again face level with her, pausing a moment to gaze down at her post orgasmic look of bliss. Impatient, Caroline pulled his lips down to her own, tasting herself on his lips and tongue as he deepened the kiss. She had always thought she would find this sort of thing distasteful, but with Klaus she found it immensely arousing. The taste of her desire for him only reminded her of what had just transpired, and suddenly she no longer felt sated. The burning feeling deep in the pit of her stomach returned, spurring her to start tugging at his shirt as she brought a leg up around his hips, pulling him closer.

"We're both a little overdressed for this, don't you think?" she asked him seductively as she broke the kiss, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Mmm I think you're right," Klaus agreed, pulling back from her so he could sit up and remove his shirt completely.

"Hey, I wanted to do that," Caroline pouted, frowning playfully at him.

He chuckled at her as he tossed his shirt to the side. "Well, I want to do this," he said, pulling her up by her arms until she was sitting up in front of him, tucking her legs under herself. She barely had a chance to raise an eyebrow in question before he grabbed the bottom of her bunched up dress and swiftly pulled the entire thing up and over her head in one quick motion. He threw it behind himself without a backwards glance.

"Someone's eager," she teased, throwing his earlier words back at him as she watched him reach forward again and yank her Mardi Gras beads up and over her head, the colorful plastic jewelry sailing through the air until they hit a wall, clattering noisily to the floor.

Klaus couldn't help but grin. "I suppose I am," he said before he reached forward and tore off her bra, breaking the clasp and removing the last barrier of clothing from her body.

"Hey!" she cried, grabbing the now useless article of clothing from his hands. "Do you know how much a good bra costs?!" She asked angrily, glaring at the overeager hybrid.

"Relax, love, I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you twenty new ones," he placated, drinking in the sight of her now completely bare body.  _She's even more beautiful when she's angry_ , he thought as he fought a smile when she scrunched her nose at his suggestion. "Or perhaps I could convince you to go without one from now on?" he proposed, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Caroline snorted. "You wish," she said in an annoyed tone, tossing her bra on the floor with more force than necessary and crossing her arms over her chest, obscuring his view.

He frowned at the loss (he hadn't even had a chance to touch them yet). "Come now, sweetheart, don't be angry. I apologize for my thoughtlessness," he tried, ducking his head in an attempt to catch her eyes. "It was not my intention to cause you distress. But I find it difficult to control myself around you, especially when you look so  _ravishing_ ; and when I can think of nothing else but pinning you down on the bed and having my way with you," Klaus added, his voice turning husky.

Caroline looked up at his words, shivers running up and down her spine. He was looking at her with that particular look again; the one that made her feel like she was the rabbit and he was the wolf. Well, two could play at that game. "And what exactly does 'your way' entail, Klaus?" she purred, catching him off guard (mission successful). She uncrossed her arms and raised herself onto her knees, reaching out to touch his chest, tracing over his muscles, touching him the way she had longed to when she had first seen him shirtless the day that Silas had invaded his mind.

Klaus swallowed thickly at her words, momentarily stunned at the rapid change in her attitude (you'd think he would know better by now). As he felt her hands caressing his skin, he closed his eyes for a moment at the sensations her touch caused in him. When he opened them he found her gazing up at him, the lust clear in her blue eyes. He quickly recovered at her look and covered her roaming hands with his own, squeezing gently before he removed them, bringing one up to his lips where he kissed each finger in turn.

"What would I do to you, Caroline?" he asked her, his voice sounding like pure sex, causing Caroline to clench her thighs together. "I would do anything and everything to you; but we will have plenty of time for all of that later," he assured her, the promise behind his words making her wet all over again. "Tonight… tonight I will take you slow, at first. Touch you everywhere I have imagined touching you," he murmured, letting go of her hands and bringing his to her body. He started at her shoulders, running his talented fingers down her arms and back up again as he spoke. "I will give you more pleasure than you've ever experienced; more than those poor excuses you called boyfriends could ever have dreamt of."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes as he spoke, even as his hands began a path down her chest, causing her to inhale sharply.

"I will watch you as you come undone over and over again," he said seductively, his hands finally at her breasts, tracing circles around her nipples, causing her to shiver. "I will make you come again with my fingers-"

Caroline practically purred when he finally touched them, flicking the hardened buds before pinching them gently.

"With my tongue-"

Klaus moved one hand down her body, tracing patterns on her skin as he went while the other continued its glorious torture on her breasts.

"With my cock."

She had to reach out and grab his forearms to brace herself, the combination of his words and his touch proving to be too much for her. Caroline closed her eyes in pleasure, letting everything he said and did wash over her.

"Once you're lying exhausted on my bed, unable to move, knowing that I was the source of your pleasure; you'll be ruined for other men. Nothing else will ever satisfy you like my touch," he husked, suddenly slipping a finger inside her and making her cry out, her eyes flying open. Klaus held her gaze, hypnotizing her with the unadulterated lust she saw within them (no compulsion necessary, folks). "You'll be mine, Caroline. Forever." he said intently, his voice as serious as she had ever heard him.

The words sent a thrill through her. Everything he said was so incredibly… arousing. Yet she knew he was also being serious. He meant every word (even the more braggy parts). There would really be no turning back from this. No pretending it didn't happen, no going back to the way things were. But was that really an issue anymore? She had finally admitted to him, to herself, what she really wanted. And what Caroline Forbes wanted was Niklaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid (Original Pain in the Ass). But did she want him forever?

As she continued to stare into his eyes, searching, she finally found what she was looking for. More than lust, want, desire, she saw something else, something she had told him she knew was there but hadn't really believed herself: Love. He loved her. Or at least he could; would. And as she continued to look she realized that she could too. She could love him.

She took a deep breath and licked her lips before she spoke. She could see her hesitation was starting to worry him, a faint crease forming across his forehead. Caroline forced out the words quickly, her heart beating wildly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "As long as you're mine," she breathed, gazing up at him hopefully.

Caroline had never seen him smile so wide. She soon found herself crushed against him, his lips crashing against hers. She lost herself in the passionate kiss, truly letting herself go for the first time. Everything was out there now, there was no going back. And it was exhilarating.

After a few minutes (or hours, who could tell anymore) Klaus pulled back, stroking her cheek gently. She mirrored his smile before she dropped one of her hands from his arm and cupped him through his pants. She swore his eyes flashed yellow for a moment as he groaned at the contact.

"How about you show me all those things you said you would, hmm?" she asked, smirking at him mischievously.

Klaus gave her a look that made her shiver again (how did he keep doing that?). "Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart," he said as he went to remove her hand, beginning to unbutton his pants.

Caroline slapped his hands away playfully. "I told you I wanted to undress you," she smirked as she moved her hands to the front of his pants. In one quick move, she ripped his belt from the loops, tearing the fabric in her haste, grinning cheekily at him. "Oops. I'll buy you some new ones," she assured him, her eyes dancing with mirth while Klaus just raised an eyebrow at her antics and sighed.

Caroline tossed the belt and made quick work of the button and zipper and was soon pulling his pants down, making a pleased sound when his erection sprang free from his pants; underwear obviously something Klaus had not bothered with that day. Klaus shifted and dragged them down the rest of the way, pulling his shoes and socks off simultaneously and tossing the lot onto the floor. Once he was as nude as Caroline he turned back to her.

"Now where were we?" he asked gruffly, quickly pouncing on Caroline and pushing her back down onto the bed.

She squealed in delight as she found herself underneath him again, bringing her hands back to his hair (a new favorite thing of hers) and tugging him down to her. They kissed fervently, both eager to continue on now that all barriers (physical and mental) had been removed.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, each familiarizing themselves with their new lover. Caroline discovered the spot behind Klaus' ear that made him groan and he found the ticklish area behind her right knee. But she had to say her favorite part of him by far was his cock. It was hard like steel in her hands, yet the skin was still so soft. And she loved the sounds she could draw from him when she squeezed it just so. Of course, Klaus found equal joy in making Caroline moan with his own hands (not that she was complaining).

Eventually Klaus found himself poised at her entrance, Caroline panting below him. He met her eyes as he gripped himself, rubbing his length along her slit, teasing her. Caroline moaned and her eyes closed in pleasure, her hips bucking towards him in a silent plea for him to get on with it. He watched her a few moments more, enjoying the flush spreading across her chest as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, pulling a groan from both of them.

"Klaus… please…" Caroline panted, looking up at him, her blue eyes dark with desire.

Klaus felt himself twitch in his hand, the look she was giving him going straight to his erection. He couldn't help teasing her just a little bit more, however, drawing it out. He brought his free hand up to her breast, pinching her nipple and drawing another moan from her. "Is this what you want?" he drawled, pressing himself against her entrance, yet not moving inside, even when she bucked her hips in an attempt to draw him in.

Caroline glared up at him for a moment before she suddenly flashed up at him, pushing him backwards. Klaus was surprised as he found himself now on his back with Caroline moving to straddle him.

" _This_  is what I want," she declared as she grabbed his length and impaled herself on him.

They both groaned in unison as she sank down on him, not stopping until he filled her to the hilt. Slowly, Caroline began moving on him. Klaus was mesmerized as he watched her ride him. The way she moved, how she swiveled her hips just so… He grit his teeth; he had to focus and regain control or else this would be over far too soon. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He didn't want to admit it, but apparently Caroline wasn't the only one who would be ruined for other partners after that night.

Klaus reached up to cup her breasts as she moved, enjoying the way she threw her head back as he tweaked her nipples. When he grew impatient from not being able to touch more of her, he grabbed her hips and sat up with her, shifting them slightly so that she was now straddling his lap.

Caroline groaned at the new position, feeling him filling her at a new, delightful angle. Klaus continued to hold her hips, helping her move up and down his cock. She met his eyes for a few moments before she leaned forward and captured his lips, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She moaned into the kiss at the feeling of her breasts rubbing along his chest as they moved together.

At some point their movements became more sensual and slow, wandering dangerously into the territory of being called love making. This time, however, Caroline did nothing to stop it. Instead she embraced it, this thing that was between them (whatever it was). As she looked into his eyes as he moved inside her she couldn't help but shiver from the pure emotion she saw in them. She had a feeling he was seeing something similar in her own from the look on his face.

The familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach that had been building was now close to reaching its peak. Her breathing became more ragged as her next orgasm approached, her movements becoming more erratic. Klaus must have sensed how close she was because one of his hands moved from her hip down between her legs, stroking her clit firmly. As she moaned her appreciation he moved his other hand to her breast, kneading her flesh before rubbing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's it, sweetheart," he crooned, placing heated kisses along her jaw and neck. "Cum for me."

Caroline pulled his lips to hers, devouring his mouth with her tongue. After another few thrusts and a rough twist to her clit she came; hard. Caroline swore she saw stars as the orgasm washed over her, her walls clenching tightly around Klaus. She barely registered that she had cried out some version of his name as she continued to sloppily kiss him, holding him close to her as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Klaus groaned as he felt her spasm around him, pulling him to his own release. His hand fell from her breast and snaked around her back, holding her in place as he thrust up into her a few more times, savoring the tight feeling. With a cry he came inside her, the warmth of his release drawing another whimper from Caroline, which he promptly swallowed with his mouth.

Caroline wasn't sure how long they sat there panting, still entwined. Eventually they had broken the kiss, too concerned with catching their breaths to continue. She slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her (again). She wasn't sure what it meant that she was starting to find that habit more endearing than creepy now. She smiled up at him as she took in a deep breath. "Well, that was certainly worth the trip," she said cheekily, giving him a wink.

Caroline let out a squeak as she suddenly found herself on her back once more, Klaus hovering over her, smirking. "Oh, we've only just begun, love," he said, the gleam in his eyes causing a fresh wave of warmth to flood her veins. "I believe I promised to show you what pleasure you've been missing."

Caroline didn't have a chance to answer before he was heatedly kissing her again, causing all thoughts to fly from her mind as she readily returned the kiss.

 


End file.
